Knights of the Old Republic: Maya Narr
by WickedWitcher
Summary: The story of the Jedi Exile Maya Narr, the younger sister of Atris. This about her her life after the trial and after meeting Atton Rand.
1. Chapter 1: Banishment

Chapter 1: Banishment

As I wake up in my small cold room in the living quarters of Corascant, I reflect on my deeds that have led me this far.

I imagine the tears of my dear mother and the wide smile on my older sister, Atris, as I'm being led to the small pod that will take me to Dantooine.

I see my instructors scold me for being late to the first lesson in the daily schedule.

I now see as Master Kavar selects me as his Padawan.

I train with my new master as he teaches me how to hold onto my Lightsaber correctly.

Master Kavar takes me to a Technician to build me my very own lightsaber to fully fit to my newly made status of a Jedi Knight. I select the double bladed hilt with a silver crystal.

I see my self with my fellow Jedi trainees as I hear the news of the Mandalorian wars. This time I can feel my cheeks turn warm by anger.

I see many Mandalorians and Jedi lie on the ground, there is blood on my blade and smoke that is coming out of my blaster. I breath heavily under my helmet and shoot at the foe that is making his way towards me.

I close my eyes…. When I open them again I am here, inside my bed, in my small room.

I get up and put my Jedi garments on. I go to the mirror and brush my long white hair and tie it in three braids as I usually do.

I wear my dark red robe and put the hood all the way up to hide that I have weeped.

There is a knock on the door.

Maya: "Yes?"

My friend, Yalade, comes in and her face is grave.

Yalade: "Your sister is seeking your audience in the Council's Chamber. I am here to make sure you get there."

Maya: "I see."

I take one look at my friend. I chuckle in my mind as see how she is a mere image of my sister. Even though Atris is pale as the moon and Yalade's skin is dark, you can not deny that Atris has sure left her mark on Yalade, making her as hard and strict as she is herself. There is no need to convince my self that Atris hasn't turned her against me.

Yalade looks as if she hasn't had any sleep during the entire night.

Maya: "You sure look like hell."

She smiles warily at me. In one second she is scowling again.

Yalade: "Are you ready?"

I think about washing my face at the refresher but Yalade's patience is running thin so I mentally wave a way the idea.

Maya: "Yes, please, lead the way."

As we exit my room the door closes and automatically locks it self in one, muffled click.

As I wait inside the lift I can not help but to wonder with what kind of words possibly Atris has poisoned Yadale's head. Did she describe the Mandalorians as young and innocent calves?

Did she say to her that I, as well as the other Jedi who went to the war, have fallen deeply into the dark side and the only redemption that was offered to us was death?

I look at Yalade and imagine Atris standing behind her, leaning close to her ear and whispers to her the most bitter venom she could possibly think of. I feel some bitter taste in my mouth and I wonder how much of the monster Atris has made me does Yalade think I am.

The turbolift opens and I walk outside, marching the hall towards the Audience Chamber.

As is reach closer into the open room I can hear Yalade sniff and wipe one of her eyes. I shudder at that.

There are only 5 Jedi masters sitting in the Audience Chamber, strangely, I thought that Bastila would be here.

Among them was my sister Atris, Master Kavar, Zez Kazai El, Master Vrook and Master Vash. I could've felt Atris' smug smile like acid on my skin.

Vrook: "Do you know why we have called you here?"

I took a deep breath and tried, as best as could, not to show a glance of my fright.

Maya: "You have called me here to answer to answer my crimes on Malachor V."

Kavar: "As Revan summoned you, so have you come full circle to return to the Jedi."

_That's a horrible reference Kavar. _I said in my mind.

Zez Kazai El: "Why did you defy us? The Jedi are guardians of the peace and have been for centuries. This call to war undermines all that we have worked for."

Atris didn't bother to hide her amusement.

Atris: "Is revan your master now? Or is it the horror you wrought at Malachor that has caused you to see the truth at last?"

_It's not the truth, it's only Y-O-U-R truth Atris. But fine, if you want to play it this way._

Maya: "The truth is the Mandalorians had to be stopped, or countless else would have died."

Zez Kazai El: "You refuse to here us. You have shut us out, and so have shut yourself to the galaxy."

_This isn't true, this is NOT true._

Vash: "You are exiled, and you are a Jedi no longer."

These words cut through me as if I am about to split in half.

Vrook: "There is one more thing. Your lightsaber. Surrender it to us."

I took a step closer to the Center Stone, equipped my double bladed lightsaber. I took one last moment at my lightsaber and felt the pale light wash my face. I impaled the blade deep inside the Center Stone and walked out of the room without looking back, not even when Yalade tried to say my name.

I, Maya Narr, was now a Jedi Exile.


	2. Chapter 2: 10 Years Later

Chapter 2: 10 years later

I wake up on an unfamiliar floor, strange beeping and electrical noises. I get up and try with a difficulty to recognize where I am exactly. I realize I got up to fast when my head starts to pond heavily and my vision turns even more blurry.

Suddenly I have the most strange feeling that I am being watched. I look around for anything suspicious and I see that every kolto tank in this, medical bay, are occupied aside from the on I was in. I reach into one of them and stare at the person inside. It's hard to tell if he's alive or dead. Hmph, everything is ten times more difficult when you are not force sensitive anymore.

I sigh and walk into a small hallway that stands in the middle of 3 doors. The furthest door appears to be damaged so it is useless to check it out until I'll get some sort of weapon to short the door out. I try the one on my right and fine that it's locked. I try the other one and this time I am successful.

I go in and open the plasteel cylinder that is right in front of the entrance and collect the med pack inside. I operate it and I feel much better immediately. I suddenly feel strange smell and find that it is coming from me, it's the weird smell of the kolto tank. I frown and reach a hand for my hair. It's all sticky and there are probably many tangles in it. I braid it into my usual hairdo.

After I finish "grooming" myself I go to the near console and operate it. I click on the camera settings and there is only one option, strangely the camera looks straight into the kolto tank I have emerged from only a few moments ago.

I try accessing the medical logs but they're blocked, so I use my computer knowledge I've gained during my time on the Harbinger. I manage to pass the tricky settings with little effort.

Maya: "Yes!" I say with a small smile.

I access the first log and a hologram of a small woman appears and speaks out.

In the first log she talks about rescuing me and 2 others, a droid and an old woman from a ship that is called the Ebon Hawk.

I frown at this because I've never met any of these people and I am certain that I have never been on another ship for the last 2 years aside from the Harbinger.

I press another button and another hololog starts. This one is less optimistic. She talks about another explosion but she doesn't specify where exactly. The woman presumes I'm a Jedi and I'm taken aback by this.

I sigh as I click to view the third and final hololog and on this one she reports on several explosions and malfunctioning mining droids. There were few injured miners, due to the detonations I presume, that have now caused the miners to work double shits. The log cuts when an alarm sounds and an electrical female voice announces an emergency lock down.

I feel sorry for the miners who were Injured and hope to help them when I'll get to them, I am almost certain that they survived unlike their colleagues in the kolto tanks.

I decide to check out the other functions and command the console to open the medical storage door and then the door to the morgue.

I enter the storage room and search the plasteel cylinders for clothes and medical supply. Nothing wearable but I do find some medkits and chemicals plus a backpack I found hanging on a wall behind one of the cylinders. I leave the storage room as soon as feel a chilling breeze from the vent nearby. I feel a strange smell again but this time it's not from me, it is coming from the vent itself, I breathe and I immediately feel a slight nausea.

I cough and leave the room immediately. I head to the now open morgue. There is an old lady lying on one of the beds. She is probably the same person the small woman from the hololog talked about. I sigh and move to the other resident of the morgue. The corpse was disfigured so bad it is impossible to define if it's a male or a female. I see something poking out under it's head. It's a plasma torch. I pick it and activate it to see if it's working and it is. I shut it down and I jump out of fright when a grown, feminine voice starts to speak.

"Find what you're looking for amongst the dead?"

I turn to find the old woman I saw before only this time, she is standing and she is not as dead as thought she was.

I couldn't help but to feel some familiarity in her voice, I could swear I have heard it before.

Maya: "Your voice, I heard it in the kolto tank."

Old Woman: "Yes I as hoped as much. I slept here too long and could not awaken."

I study her carefully, there is something about, something in her presence that I cannot point to.

Old Woman: "It may be I reached out unconsciously, and your mind must have been a willing one. Pr perhaps you have been trained for such things."

Maya: "Slept to long? You looked dead when I came in."

There was a small bitter smile on her face. I really felt uneasy around her.

Old Woman: "Close to death, yes, closer than I'd like. You have the smell of the kolto about you… how do you feel?"

I suddenly felt another wave of nausea around me and I shook it off.

Maya: "The kolto tank left me a little drained… who are you?"

Kreia: "I am Kreia. I am your rescuer as you are mine. Tell me, do you recall what happened?"

The thing last I remember is being on the Harbinger and receiving my medical shots, and after that I fell asleep inside the kolto tank at the Harbinger's med lab. The next thing I remember is waking up in a kolto tank but in this strange facility.

Maya: "Last thing I remember, I was being on a republic ship, the Harbinger… what happened to it?"

Kreia: "Your ship was attacked. Your were the only survivor… a result of your Jedi training, not doubt."

I am taken aback by this. This woman, Kreia, stares into me, even though she appears to be blind, and reads me as if I am a book spread open in front of her.

Maya: "How do you know I was a Jedi?"

Again, that bitter smile shows up again.

Kreia: "Your stance, your walk tells me your are a Jedi. Your walk is heavy, you carry something that weighs you down."

I check myself. I don't know why I do so.

Maya: "The Jedi order and I have a… troubled history."

She nods.

Kreia: "So it would seem. Keep your past, and let us focus on the now."

I agree and shift into a more serious expression. I look around and wonder if Kreia knows more about this facility then I do.

Maya: "What is this place?"

The old woman shrugs lightly.

Kreia: "I do not know. I was removed from the events of the world as I slept. A survey of the surroundings may provide the answers we seek. The ship we arrived in must still be in this place. We should recover it and leave."

I frown at this, we should at least check for other survivors.

Maya: "Care to explain why you're in such a hurry?"

Kreia: "We were attacked once, and I fear our attackers will not give up the hunt so easily. Without transport, weapons, and information, they will find us easy prey indeed."

She is right, but this is too early for me to consider leaving. I am sure that there are other survivors, even if only one.

Maya: "We'll see. There's got to be someone left alive around here."

She moved her head up and down slowly, examining me.

Kreia: "You may wish to extend your search to some clothes… if only for proper first impressions."

It is occurred to me that I am still wearing only my under garments.

I decide to change the subject.

Maya: "The patients in the med bay were killed by a lethal dose of sedatives. Any idea how it happened?"

For the first time in this conversation, Kreia looks off guard.

Kreia: "I do not know. Why did they spare you?"

I shrugged.

Maya: "They didn't. I got the same dose, but survived."

Kreia was herself again.

Kreia: "Indeed, a Jedi trance could preotect one from such poisons… in fact the sedatives may have been intended to keep you unconscious for some time.

It would prove lethal to those untrained in such techniques, however. Most curious."

I smiled curiously.

Maya: "You seem to know a lot about Jedi techniques."

She nodded.

Kreia: "And so do you. Perhaps we could discuss it a length later on. Now we have other concerns, among them, finding our enemy."

I think to my self and decide that I should stop this chatter and get going, because if there ARE any survivors, they wont survive for much longer.

Maya: "I'll return soon to make sure you are alright."

Kreia nodded slightly and took a meditation posture.

Kreia: "I leave you to the explorations of this place… here I will remain and attempt to center myself."

Without another word I exit the morgue and head to the damaged door with my Plasma Torch equipped, I give the door a light swing with it and it opens with no difficulty.

My eyes widen from horror as I see another plasma burned corpse lying on the ground. There's a vibroblade lying next to it, I take it and apologize mentally to the poor person who wielded it before me.

I reach to the other door and ready both of my weapons as the door opens. More corpses but this time they are accompanied by two mining droids. They fire at me when they notice me. I throw the plasma torch on the furthest one and slash and impale the vibroblade into the one in front of me until sparks come out and the machine lies still. I notice I cut down it's mining laser. I throw the plasma torch aside and hold the blaster beside me.

After a few more running with the bots, I reach a small office with a computer attached to the table. I figure I might get a little more info about what has happened here. As the first log begins I realize that I am actually at the security office.

Another logs about detonations and awful incidents with the droids but in the second log he talks about a stealth field generator and a console that will shut the damaged droids down, in the last one the chief lashes out at the poor maintenance guy. I search the lockers near by for supplies and find a computer spike and I search the corpse lying on the ground and fine a security tunneler in its pocket. I get closer to the door nearby and get some vivid images in my mind.

Kreia: "…Be careful… there is much energy in the room beyond… yet it stems from nothing that lives."

I look around for Kreia but she is nowhere to be found.

Maya: "Kreia? Wha…"

Kreia: "Can you not sense them… reach out… cast aside your sight, cast aside what you see, and instead, reach out with your perceptions…"

I struggle a little, for I haven't used a technique like that in many years now. However I am successful as if I have never forgotten.

I hear the old woman's voice in my head again.

Kreia: "Ah you can feel them… the droids you cannot perceive, but the small oscillations of energy… that you can feel… echoing outwards."

She is right, I can feel them alright… but… it feels different.

I take a deep breath and open the door. I waste no time and I slash the mining droid in front of me and blast the other 2 with my mining laser. The droids spark a little and fall down.

I suddenly hear Kreia again.

Kreia: "Ah, you can hear it. It is faint… but it is there…"

I frown in confusion. I speak out loud even though I can just think out my answers.

Maya: "I feel strange… like the sedatives are wearing off."

Kreia: "It is the force you feel… it has not been so long as for you to forget…"

It is occur to me that it is the force I feel but somewhat, it's not quite the same as before,

Maya: "But it doesn't feel like it did… it feels like it is coming from a great distance."

Kreia: "Do not turn away from it. Listen… feel it echoing within you. Come, I shall guide you down the familiar paths. You will need it if we areto survive and excape this place."

I notice that there are 3 foot lockers and I examine them out and in the last one I find a stealth field generator with some instructions how to activate it. I immediately flash back to the second hololog at the security office in which the security chief talked about using it to avoid the damaged droids in the room beyond so one could reach the console and activate a safety override protocol to keep the droids from shooting at anyone on sight.

I strep the belt around my waist and activate it, it feels weird to be invisible but I ignore it as I notice the droids in the large room beyond. I sneak around them keeping my breath steady and trying as best as I can not to make noises that will blow my cover. I notice a door that is protected by an energy field, I presume that the console that will override the droids behavior would probably shut down the energy field as well. After a few moments of sneaking, stalking and crouching (even though I'm invisible) I reach to the concole and press a large button which I presume is the safety override protocol the security chief has mentioned. I press it and the droids beep a little. While I'm still in a stealth condition I reach to a nearby droid and shut the stealth field generator off, as I do so, I grip my vibroblade just to be safe rather then dead. I switch it off and, to my surprise, nothing happens, the droids keep on walking around the room aimlessly. I reach the door and Kreia comes into my mind again.

Kreia: "Ah… beyond this door yet someone lives… be mindful… his thoughts are… difficult to read…"

I grip both of my blaster and vibroblade.

Kreia: "But you have nothing to fear from this one… and he might yet prove useful…"

I take a deep breath, I holster the blaster in the 'stealth belt' but I keep the vibroblade at hand, just in case.

I open the door to find a man, with brown hair, not older than me, a rather handsome man, trapped in a force cage.


End file.
